SkyBrine
by TheDeadGirlRisenTroller
Summary: A Bright Sunny day and Sky is happy he walks around and notices Dawn kissing the squid king that one event starts a chain of events as sky turns to a darker path
1. Chapter 1

**A/n was up my peeps I'm in the mood for Skybrine so here we go. Updates will be irregular just like all my other stories so ya!**

It was a normal day in Minecraftia birds were singing the sun was shining and Sky was laughing with his friends. Sky didn't think that anything could go wrong with the day. That is until Sky spotted his girlfriend walking in the woods. Sky followed her planning to surprise her but stopped when he spotted her kissing a squid.

It wasn't an ordinary squid though no this was the squid king himself. Sky was close enough to hear the disgusting squid say "here is the poison just two teaspoons of this stuff and Sky will die." Sky's eyes widen and he freezes he looks to dawn who is smiling happily.

Sky slowly walked off and blinked tears coming to his eyes, grey clouds were forming overhead quickly and soon a storm broke out. Sky sighed and looked at his amulet he stood up and walked back to the base only to spot Deadlox hiding under a building where it was dry. Sky walked over to Deadlox and was about to speak as Deadlox had not noticed him but Ty disappeared before Sky could say anything.

Sky instantly sensed the ender powers and growled it was only natural for him to hate Enders after all it was in the family blood.

'this day can't get any worse' Sky thought darkly the budder lover walked to the stables and saw TrueMU there only he didn't have his helmet on now Sky understood his so called friends kept secrets from him Deadlox was part ender and TrueMU was part wither Sky sighed so much for them never lying to each other.

Sky never told them what he was but that was only because he had truly wished he was mortal now though Sky felt that darkness that he had always try to block come up again and Sky allowed it his budder-brown eyes darkened to a dark brown and Sky glared at Jason.

Sky walked out into the storm and saw that lightning was flashing Sky glared at the Sky and said out loud "damn you weather! STOP!" the storm stilled and Sky stormed off.

**Deadlox's pov**

Notch dammit the rain started up I put my hand out and hiss as it stings a little even in human form I can't touch water much I teleport to my room and sigh in relief.

I glared at the rain after a few minutes it starts to pick up and I get the sense of the brine powers I hiss but after a minute I hear a voice faintly sounding of Sky yell "Stop!" and then everything calms.

I shake it off the Sky's voice as my imagination.

**TrueMu's pov**

I was in the stables relaxing a light rain had started and I took off my helmet for a couple of minutes I turned around hearing footsteps but I didn't see anyone Lightning flashed and thunder boomed I put my helmet on and prepared to leave. "Stop!" I heard someone yell and suddenly as if obeying their command the weather stopped.

**A/N and that's that I will accept ONE male and female oc it will be of my choosing from what's submitted of whoever I feel gives the most detail and I can know what the charter thinks so good luck and I don't give out forms so ya BYE!**

****~DeadGirlRisen ****


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Was up doods im back with a new chapter!**

**Sky's POV**

I stormed off but I calmed the weather, and as soon as I was fully out of sight I felt a familiar presence behind me. "Father." I said.

My father Herobrine remained silent for a few minutes and then said in his dark voice "Sky why are you angry?"

I turn to him and say "My friends have been keeping secrets from me apparently i'm friends with an Ender hybrid and a Wither hybrid."

Herobrine nodded understanding why Sky was so upset after all the Brines and Enders hated each other with a passion, in fact it was in blood to hate them. In the matter of the wither hybrid and the wither family was always causing trouble for the brines. "Something else is bothering you son what is it?" Herobrine asked.

Sky nodded and said "its Dawn..."

"hmm, what about your girlfriend?"

"I loved her but I had saw her in the woods I followed her deciding to surprise her with a gift but then i saw her kissing a squid but not just any squid the squid king that filthy no good slimy piece of shit" and as Sky talked he reached his hand up to his amulet and grabbed it.

Herobrine smirked and said "You want revenge don't you?" Sky nodded glaring in the general direction of the ocean.

Sky started walking away and Herobrine followed. Sky looked back at the base, and he glared at deadlox and TureMU, and then took off his team crafted badge. He looked at it and glared "Lies, thats all friendship is. You were right father I should have never had left."

Herobrine grinned, as his son is re-joining him willingly. Sky then tossed the badge as far as he could hitting a window. Sky turned and walked to his father.

"I Skybrine Son of Herobrine have realized the errors in my ways and wish to rejoin my father in taking over the world!"

Herobrine grinned as Sky pulled off his amulet instantly bright budder eyes started glowing and wings came out of Sky's back which he instantly hid.

"I am going back and get my revenge on them." Sky declared sky put on his glasses which hid his eyes. Then sky tilted his head and grinned. "but first a quick kill" Sky teleported behind a person who had heard the conversation it was a recruit. Sky stabbed them in the stomach and cut their limbs off before leaving them to die.

Sky grinned as the power flowed through him as he let the darkness takeover. Sky then headed back to the base looking completely normal except his amulet was gone.

Sky headed to the base grinning and decided to play around with his powers, and Sky made the sky cloudy, and then noticed he ender hybrid Deadlox was out in the open sky grinned and summoned rain to fall on Enderlox which sky decided to call him.

**Deadlox's pov**

I'm out minding my own business and suddenly the sky clouds up again. I frown this isn't normal and i'm getting the feel of a brine nearby I frown, and gulp hoping a brine wasn't close by suddenly it starts to rain i hiss in pain and run to a covering I can't teleport I'm too much in the open.

**Sky's pov**

I grinned as I watched enderlox run inside i quickly walk in after him and pretending to be ignorant to his Ender side say "Are you ok dude you rushed in here kind of fast."

He looked at me with a grin and said "Ya, I just didn't want to get wet in the sudden storm"

I grin at him and pretending to still be his friend say "oh ok dude"

"GENERAL SKY GENERAL DEADLOX" A recruit screamed.

I turn to look at her and ask "what is it Frost?"

Her mismatched eyes are filled with worry her left eye is dark purple-blue her right eye is dark cyan. "the squids are here!"

**A/n CLIFFHANGER mwhahahahaha don't have much to say except I will accept ocs it will be of my choosing from what's submitted of whoever I feel gives the most detail and I can know what the charter thinks so good luck and I don't give out forms so ya BYE! THANK YOU HeroSeekerFrost** **For your oc!** **ALSO A SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO MY WONDERFUL EDITOR 1eragon33!**

**Era: awwww Thanks :)**

**Dead: No problem XD *throws Budder at you***

**Era: eak *dodges Budder***

**Dead: BYE**

**Era: Bye you peeps**

**~DeadGirlRisen saying Sayōnara to kōun o! !**


End file.
